


After a shitty day.

by QuiteTheClown



Category: One Piece
Genre: Heavy Drinking, Mentioned Donquixote Doflamingo, Nico robin getting the tea, croco had a bad day :(, thats an understatement, the bananawani are my favorite thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheClown/pseuds/QuiteTheClown
Summary: Crocodile gets  wasted with robin and spills about his relationship with Doflamingo.
Relationships: Crocodile & Nico Robin, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	After a shitty day.

"Would you like some more, sir?" Robin said, holding out another bottle of wine. Crocodile nodded, holding out his glass for her to pour the red liquid into. This was the sixth bottle. Or was it seven? Crocodile lost count after a while. He only agreed to this because of the stressful day he had. That morning the bananawani almost ate a child who was foolish enough to fall into the moat around Rain Dinners, so he had to compensate for that to keep up appearances (honestly he had wanted to throw them back in for disturbing his precious pets). Then, there was a whole fiasco of pirates breaking into the casino, which was nothing he couldn't handle but they had ruined some of his furniture that he needed to replace now. After that, a few of the billions had caused a scene in rain base, so he had to kill them for good measure. Then after that he had a mound of paper work to do. What hurt most was when Doflamingo went and canceled the date he begged for so badly. What was the point of annoying him for so long if he was just going to cancel? 

After taking a sip of her drink, Robin spoke again. "Are you alright sir? You seem a little off tonight. You usually never agree to drink with me." Crocodile took a long gulp of his wine before putting it down on next to him and running his hand over the scales of the large bananawani next to him. "Just relatio-relationship problems..." he mumbles. Robin raises a brow. Crocodile hums and picks up his glass again. "Plus it was a pretttyyy shitty day." he chuckles before taking a sip. "May I ask why sir?" Crocodile sets his glass down once more and runs his hand through his hair, smoothing it back but to no avail because the locks just fall back to where they were in front of his face. "Do- Doflu- Dofal- Doffy." He slurs out, sufficiently butchering Doflamingo's name. "He had the gall to cancel our date!" He exclaims waving his hand in the air. Robin nodded, eyes slightly wide at this new piece of information. "He had been begging me for MONTHS to go on a date then he *hic* CANCELED!" Robin takes a sip from her glass. "So you've been seeing Doflamingo? I don't know what you see in him of all people, sir." Crocodile laughs. "Nor do I. He dresses atro- atrociously." He says petting the bananawani. "Though I do like the glasses quite a bit.. shame he wears them though he has very *hic* pretty eyes." Robin takes the liberty of refilling Crocodiles glass. "They are a beau-tiful shade of blue with litttleee flecks of this odd purple." He says smiling. "Oh and, *hic* his coat is soft, very ugly though. Did I *hic* mention that I secretly like that he *hic* is taller than me? Plus he smells nice, like Dre-Dressrosa wine, and roses." Robin hums at the description. "Sounds like you're very fond of him sir." At this, Crocodile only blinks.

"Kuhahahahaha... I suppose I am... Still mad at him about that date though, I was *hic* excited for it." He says, Cuddling up to the bananawani.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaaaaaa might be ooc for croco but hey, I tried.


End file.
